Love Will Find The Way
by RainbowLyoko
Summary: "Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan berkata seperti ini kepadamu." Ia memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Apa itu?" "Kau tahu, aku merasa agak cemburu saat melihatmu bersama pria lain." Aku tertegun. "A-Apa?" Gill x Akari/ Angela, one-shot, complete! Fic Harvest Moon pertamaku! Mohon bantuannya, ne! Don't like don't read! ;D


Love Will Find The Way

* * *

"_Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal cinta. Apa itu cinta? Apa yang dimaksud rasa suka?" Tanya Akari dengan polosnya ke Anissa dan Candace._

"_Jadi," Anissa menatap cangkir tehnya. "Kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan agak aneh saat berada di dekat seseorang?"_

"_Apa?" Akari terlihat agak bingung._

"_Ya, perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika berada di dekat seseorang. Saat bersamanya, rasanya dada berdebar-debar..." Sambung Candace._

_Akari mengangguk-angguk. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

"_Lalu... Hanya memikirkannya saja, muka terasa panas! Kemudian dada rasanya sesak! Terutama kalau orang itu ada di dekatmu!" Wajah Anissa mulai terlihat merah._

"_Jadi, kau pernah merasakan itu?" Anissa dan Candace kompak berpaling ke Akari._

_Akari tertegun sejenak. Ia jelas pernah merasakan itu semua! Saat memikirkannya, tanpa Akari sadari, wajahnya memerah. Dan itu semua karena..._

"_A-aku... Pernah. Dan itu berarti... Aku... Menyukai..."_

"_Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan berkata seperti ini kepadamu." Ia memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. _

_Angin berhembus, nampak ingin memecahkan keheningan kaku diantara kami. Aku memandangnya yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku berusaha memikirkan topik yang bisa menghancurkan keheningan penuh malu diantara kami ini. _

_Langit-langit mulai mendung, dan aku tahu pertanda apa itu._

"_Akari."_

_Aku menoleh. "Ya?"_

"_Kau tahu, saat aku melihatmu berbicara dengan pria lain, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang datang tiba-tiba. Rasanya sakit. Terutama... Saat kau berbicara dengan Jin tadi."_

_Aku tertegun sejenak. Apa ia benar-benar..._

"_A-aku..." Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku yakin pipiku pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang._

"_L-Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi! Anggaplah kalau aku tak mengatakan apapun! Maaf, aku... duluan!" Ia merundukan badannya, hendak berterima kasih, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah-lakunya hari ini. Ia meninggalkanku... sendirian di tengah rintik-rintik hujan ini._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punyaku, tentu saja! XD**

**Warning: OOC, Badai Typo (?), Alur kemana-mana, dan ending gak jelas. Plus, ditengah cerita, anda mungkin mengalami rasa mual yang tak terkendali. Karena itu, dianjurkan agar anda menyiapkan kantung plastik atau ember bekas dari mulai awal cerita.**

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**Just reminder: Segera siapkan plastik atau ember kalian SEKARANG JUGA. Ingat, aku sudah MEMPERINGATI KALIAN. *EvilSmile***

* * *

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah di Waffle Town. Hari memang masih pagi, tapi Akari, si _farmer_ yang giat, sudah ada di ladang kecil yang berada di samping rumahnya. Ia terlihat asyik memanen tomat-tomat merah hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama 2 minggu.

"Hmm. Kurasa aku akan membagikan sebagian dari tomat-tomat ini ke para tetangga nanti siang..." Ucap Akari seraya mengangkat 2 keranjang sedang penuh dengan tomat segar.

"Selamat pagi, Akari..." Seseorang menyapa si gadis _farmer_.

"Eh, pagi Candace!"

Candace, si gadis dari toko baju, menyodorkan sebuah surat dengan amplop biru.

"Ini dari Gill... Tadi... Kami bertemu dijalan... Dan Gill memintaku untuk menyampaikan surat ini kepadamu..." Candace menyunggingkan senyum tersipu manisnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Candace!" Akari membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oya, kau tahu, kemarin aku baru saja mendapat banyak sekali _Herb leaves_! Dan aku ingin mengundangmu dan Anissa untuk berkumpul dirumahku untuk sekadar meminum _Herb tea _nanti tahu kalian menyukainya! Jadi, kau mau?"

Candace terlihat sangat senang. "Wah, terima kasih, Akari~ A-aku harus pergi, terima kasih lagi, Akari..." Candace tersenyum. Senyum miliknya memang selalu menarik perhatian orang. "Sampai jumpa..." Ia berjalan pergi.

"Lalu..." Akari melirik surat yang diberikan Gill. "Biar kulihat apa yang ada didalam..."

_Srek._

_Apa kabarmu? Kurasa kau baik-baik saja._

_Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kota ini? Bagus, bukan?_

_Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau besok adalah tanggal 24 Summer, dan itu berarti... Festival kunang-kunang._

_Festival itu akan diselenggarakan besok, pada pukul 7 PM, di Caramel Falls. _

_Yep, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Err, sampai jumpa._

_Gill_

Akari terkikik kecil membaca surat itu.

"_Formal dan kaku sekali..." _Batinnya.

* * *

"Umm, pekerjaan selesai! Sekarang... Oh, masih pukul 8 pagi. Aku bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar ke kota, dan memberi beberapa tomat kepada orang yang kutemui." Ujar Akari. Ia lalu masuk kerumahnya, mengambil 3 buah plastik putih (Bukan bening) kecil, dan memasukkan 5 buah tomat kedalam masing-masing plastik. Kemudian, ia siap untuk pergi!

"Ok, siap diberikan!" Akari berjalan sambil kadang menyanyi kecil menuju pusat Waffle Town

Akari sudah memberikan 3 plastik tomat yang ia bawa tadi kepada Maya, Yolanda, dan Anissa. Dan sekarang, Akari sedang berada di pantai, berjalan-jalan santai.

"Pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan!"Akari meregangkan tubuhnya, sampai tak sadar kalau ia sedang menginjak pasir basah. Selanjutnya, yang terjadi adalah...

Bruk!

...Akari terpeleset.

"Aduuh..." Ia meringis kecil. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, kau sedang apa, sih?" Tegur orang itu. Akari menoleh.

"Eh, pagi Gill!" Akari buru-buru bangkit, lalu merundukkan kepalanya, memberi salam dan berusaha sopan kepada Gill.

"Kau ini. Ceroboh sekali." Gill menghela nafas. Akari cuma _nyengir_ bersalah.

"Hee, itulah aku!"

Gill menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak kagum (atau bingung?) dengan tingkah laku perempuan yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Umm, aku? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini... Plus, mungkin aku akan memancing disini..." Balas Akari. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku? Agak mirip dengannmu. Aku cuma ingin berjalan-jalan saja." Jawab Gill, tetap bersikap cuek.

"Oh, sudah jam 9! Maaf Gill, tapi aku harus pergi! Phoebe membutuhkanku untuk membantunya meneliti berbagai macam _ore_. Sampai jumpa!" Akari berlari meninggalkan Gill. Gill memandang kepergian perempuan itu.

"Aneh..." Gill menyentuh dadanya. "Jantungku berdetak cepat setiap melihatnya... Wajahku bahkan memanas...Aku juga merasa lucu... Ah, aku harus sering-sering memeriksakan diri ke Meringue Clinic." Gumamnya, lalu ia berjalan pulang.

* * *

Anissa dan Candace sedang berada dirumah Akari sekarang.

"Silahkan diminum! Maaf kalau rasanya aneh!" Akari meletakkan secangkir _herb tea _kedepan masing-masing temannya.

"Emm, ini enak!" Pekik Anissa. Candace mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya... Kau pintar memasak rupanya..." Tambah Candace. Akari hanya tersenyum malu.

"Terima kasih!"

"Umm..." Anissa memainkan sendok tehnya. "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian..."

"Soal apa?" Candace dan Akari kompak bertanya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan Anissa membuat si _farmer _dan si gadis pemalu tersebut tertegun beberapa saat. Candace menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sempat terlihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Anissa, kau... Benar-benar membuatku... Malu..." Ucap Candace dengan suara kecil.

"Hee, maaf!" Anissa _nyengir_. Ia kemudian berpaling ke Akari.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku... Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal cinta. Apa itu cinta? Apa yang dimaksud rasa suka?" Tanya Akari dengan polosnya ke Anissa dan Candace.

"Jadi," Anissa menatap cangkir tehnya. "Kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan agak aneh saat berada di dekat seseorang?"

"Apa?" Akari terlihat agak bingung.

"Ya, perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika berada di dekat seseorang. Saat bersamanya, rasanya dada berdebar-debar..." Sambung Candace.

Akari mengangguk-angguk. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu... Hanya memikirkannya saja, muka terasa panas! Kemudian dada rasanya sesak! Terutama kalau orang itu ada di dekatmu!" Wajah Anissa mulai terlihat merah.

"Jadi, kau pernah merasakan itu?" Anissa dan Candace kompak berpaling ke Akari.

Akari tertegun sejenak. Ia jelas pernah merasakan itu semua! Sosok laki-laki yang kelihatan pendiam. Serius, sopan, dan cukup kutu buku. Sosok yang belum mau membukakan pintu hatinya kesiapapun, kecuali ayahnya. Sosok yang dapat melihat para Harvest Sprites. Ia berambut _blonde_ dan bermata biru.

_Gill._

"A-Aku pernah mengalaminya! Dan itu berarti..." Muka Akari benar-benar sudah merah saat ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan siapa...?" Iseng, Candace bertanya. Akari cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa!"

"Begitukah...? Oh, sudah pukul 11 siang. Nenekku memintaku... Untuk membantunya menjahit baju-baju bersama Luna. Terima kasih, Akari..." Candace beranjak dari kursinya, lalu dengan sopan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku juga pulang, ya. Ayahku membutuhkan bantuan diladang. Terima kasih, Akari! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" Anissa dan Candace berjalan keluar. Akari—yang masih duduk dikursi—mengangguk lalu melambai kecil.

"Ya, terima kasih, Anissa, Candace! Sampai jumpa!"

_Cklek. _

"Apa yang kupikirkan tadi...?" Wajah Akari kembali memerah. Tak lama, ia buru-buru menggeleng.

"Aku tak boleh memikirkan itu terus! Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan keluar saja... Menebang. Ya, menebang pohon! Aku membutuhkan kayu-kayu untuk memperbesar rumahku. Dan mungkin saja, hal itu akan membuatku melupakan apa yang kupikirkan tadi..."

* * *

_Brak! Brak!__Bum! Sraak!_

"Fyuh, sudah kayu ke-15!" Akari mengusap peluhnya yang sudah muncul sejak kayunya yang ke-9.

"Lho... Aku merasa aneh... Kepalaku..." Gadis itu menyentuh kepalanya.

"Rasanya... Dunia ini berputar..."

_Bruk!_

Tepat saat itu, Gill melintas. Dan yang terjadi adalah...

"Akari!"

"_Ah, itu... Gill. Apa aku bermimpi? Ah, aku tak tahu..."_ Akari memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Meringue Clinic.

"Um..."

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Suara itu langsung membuat Akari terkesiap.

"Gill? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan aku juga... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau kelelahan saat sedang menebang pohon, lalu pingsan. Huff, aku memang tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri walau hanya sedetik... Kau tahu, aku membawamu sendirian ke sini..." Tanpa sadar, Gill mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tentang Akari. Akari menyunggingkan senyum bersalah.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu! Terima kasih!"

Gill hanya menarik nafas pendek. Akari langsung celingak-celinguk, mencari orang yang harusnya ada di klinik ini.

"Dimana Jin?"

Gill tertegun. Wajahnya menampakkan perasaan kaget, malu, dan sedikit cemburu.

"Dia... Memintaku untuk menggantikannya sementara, karena ia akan mencari herbal-herbal langka di . Jin tadi bilang kau tak apa, cuma kelelahan. Ia menyuruhmu cepat pulang." Jawab Gill dengan intonasi yang aneh. Akari hanya mengangguk.

"Ok, aku akan pulang sekarang!"

"Aku ikut bersamamu."

Kemudian hening. Keheningan yang sangat aneh. Sesekali terdengar suara batuk Irene dari ruang tunggu. Canggung, Akari pun berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Sekadar mengunjungi Caramel River District."

"Ok, ayo!"

Gill tersenyum kecil melihat Akari berjalan didepannya.

"_Periang sekali gadis ini..._" Batin si anak Mayor Hamilton tersebut.

Tak disangka, baru saja Gill dan Akari keluar dari Meringue Clinic, Jin datang.

"Ah, Akari dan Gill. Akari, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Akari mengangkat tangannya dan melompat kecil. "Yep! Aku sudah lebih baik!"

"Lain kali, hati-hati saat bekerja, ok? Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Jin merundukkan badannya hormat, begitu juga dengan Gill, yang terpaku melihat kejadian itu.

"Gill? Ada apa?" Akari berpaling kepada Gill. Namun Gill tetap tidak bergeming.

"_Rasa ini datang lagi... Rasa sakit dan sesak ketika melihat Akari bersama laki-laki lain... Apa ini?"_ Batin Gill.

"Heyyo! Kau kenapa, sih?" Akari melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Gill. Otomatis, itu membuat pemuda _blonde _tersebut sadar.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan berkata seperti ini kepadamu, tapi Akari, kau tahu? Setiap aku melihatmu dengan pria lain, aku merasa... cemburu." Ia memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Angin berhembus, nampak ingin memecahkan keheningan kaku diantara mereka. Akari memandang Gill yang masih memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Akari berusaha memikirkan topik yang bisa menghancurkan keheningan penuh malu diantara mereka itu.

Langit-langit mulai mendung, dan mereka tahu pertanda apa itu.

"Akari."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau tahu, saat aku melihatmu berbicara dengan pria lain, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang datang tiba-tiba. Rasanya sakit. Terutama... Saat kau berbicara dengan Jin tadi."

Akari tertegun sejenak. Apa ia benar-benar...

"A-aku..." Gadis ini benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pipi _farmer _itu sudah semerah tomat!

"L-Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi! Anggaplah kalau aku tak mengatakan apapun! Maaf, aku... duluan!" Ia merundukan badannya, hendak berterima kasih, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Akari yang masih berdiri terpaku, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah-lakunya hari ini. Ia meninggalkannya... sendirian di tengah rintik-rintik hujan ini.

* * *

**Malam harinya, Rumah Akari, Caramel River District...**

_**~Akari's POV~**_

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Gill tadi siang. Apa sebenarnya yang ia maksud? Cemburu? Mengapa ia mesti cemburu kepadaku? Apa mungkin, itu karena ia...

...Menyukaiku?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia sangat cuek, pendiam, dan susah bersosialisasi. Ia hanya mau membuka hatinya kepada Mayor Hamilton yang adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Yah, aku memang tidak yakin kalau ia menyukaiku. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa berharap begitu.

Hum, sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lebih baik aku segera tidur saja, seperti kata Jin tadi. Ok, selamat malam!

* * *

**Keesokan paginya, 24 Summer, 06:00 AM.**

"Huahm... Selamat pagi dunia~" Aku menggeliat, lalu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju luar rumah.

_Cklek._

Baru saja aku keluar rumah, pandanganku langsung tertuju kepada kotak posku yang sedikit terbuka. Aneh...

"Oh, ada surat. Dari siapa ini?" Aku bergumam sendiri seraya membuka amplop pembungkus surat tersebut.

_Srek._

_Aku minta maaf soal perlakuanku yang aneh kemarin siang. Aku hanya... sedang bingung._

_Untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk mengikuti festival kunang-kunang malam ini. Jika kau mau, kutunggu engkau di Caramel Falls jam 7 malam._

_Gill._

"Hihi, ia memang tak berubah. Sangat formal dan kaku." Aku terkikik sendiri membaca surat itu.

Eh, sebentar. Apa Gill baru saja mengajakku untuk pergi melihat kunang-kunang bersamanya malam ini? Wow, apa aku bermimpi?

"Adaaww!" Aku menjerit ketika aku mencubit pipiku sendiri untuk membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dan yep, ini _bukan mimpi!_

"Yap, aku harus datang nanti malam." Tekadku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa!

* * *

_**Caramel Falls, 07:00 PM.**_

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati kolam Hot Spring, atau orang-orang disini memanggilnya Caramel Spa.

Aku tahu, di bawah sana, di ujung (?) air terjun, sudah banyak orang berkumpul. Tapi aku belum melihat Gill. Makanya aku iseng berjalan-jalan ke atas, ke Caramel Hot Spring. Lagipula, banyak orang mengatakan kalau disini lebih banyak kunang-kunang yang muncul daripada di bawah sana. Dan kurasa... Disini lebih romantis.

"Eh, aku bicara apa, ya? Hah, aku terlalu banyak menghayal..." Gumamku pelan. Aku menatap langit, mencari keberadaan para bintang. Yep, tak ada bintang. Langit malam ini benar-benar cerah dan bersih, tidak ada bintang. Hanya ada bulan purnama yang indah terang diatas sana.

"Maaf menunggu."

Aku menoleh. _Ia sudah disana!_

Ia berjalan kearahku. Aku tersenyum.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Belum begitu lama." Aku menjawab singkat. Jujur, aku benar-benar gugup saat ini! Aku takut salah tingkah!

Tak disangka, ia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di tepi kolam Hot Spring.

"Akari, aku minta maaf soal tadi siang. Aku... sedang bingung." Gill membuka pembicaraan.

Aku menoleh. "Tak apa. Bingung?"

"Ya." Ia mengangguk. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, namun rasanya kali ini... Lebih sendu.

"Ya. Aku sedang bingung... Akari, mengucapkan namamu saja kadang membuat wajahku memanas... Itu aneh..."

"..."

"Hey, kau masih ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu di bawah Alan's Tree?"

Aku mengangguk. _Tentu saja! Saat itu benar-benar tak akan kulupakan!_

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tahu, aku serius waktu itu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Y-Ya..." Duh, aku bingung harus berkata apa! Semoga saja aku tak terlihat bodoh!

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

_Apa?Apa yang ia bilang tadi?_

"Maaf?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

"...Aku juga menyukaimu, seperti yang kubilang waktu itu." Aku mencoba menutupi rasa gugupku dengan berusaha tersenyum, tapi ternyata gagal. Wajahku tetap menampakan semburat merah-nyaris pink, perlahan tapi pasti. Yep, aku yakin Gill sudah melihat wajahku.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" Ia meraba dahiku dan menyentuh kedua pipiku pelan, memastikan kalau aku sehat atau sakit. _Great, kau malah membuatku semakin memanas, Gill!_

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih!" Aku buru-buru menepis tangan Gill. _Dan kurasa, itu keputusan yang salah! Bodohnya kau ini, Akariii!_

"Baguslah."

Setelah itu, keheningan langsung meliputi kami. Hening sekali. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara kagum dari bawah.

_Aku benci momen hening ini. Duh, Akari, cepat lakukan sesuatu!_

"Hey, kunang-kunang!" Tunjukku. Di atas Hot Spring, kunang-kunang muncul tiba-tiba dan berkelap-kelip. Indah sekali.

"Uwaah~" Aku terus mengagumi keindahan para gerombolan serangga itu.

Cling! Mereka terbang keatas, dan meredupkan (?) lampunya.

"Tadi itu indah sekali." Celetuk Gill. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia berdiri, lalu menarik tanganku, bermaksud untuk ikut membangunkanku.

"Hari sudah larut. Ayo pulang. Kuantar kau sampai kerumahmu. Kebetulan kalau ingin ke rumahku memang harus melewati rumahmu, kan? Ayo." Ia sudah berjalan di depanku, sampai aku memekik menyetopnya.

"Gill! T-Tunggu!"

Ia menoleh. "Apa?"

Aku segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung celanaku. Sebuah benda yang sangat berharga. Benda ringan yang memiliki arti yang dalam.

_Blue Feather atau Bulu Biru._

Aku menyodorkannya ke Gill. "Gill, i-ini..."

Ia kelihatan terkesiap. Berbagai ekspresi tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang biasanya hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Senang, terkejut, malu, dan _shock_ terukir disana.

"Akari, ini... _Blue Feather?_ Kau tahu apa maksud dari benda ini, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Duh, rasanya kaku sekali leher ini! "Tentu saja! Aku bermaksud... melamarmu."

_Bash! _Wajahnya langsung merah seluruhnya!

Ia mengambil bulu tersebut dari tanganku dan mengacungkannya.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya akulah yang melamarmu. Namun, aku tahu banyak perjuangan yang kau tempuh hanya dengan menyerahkan bulu ini. Bulu ini lumayan langka, kau tahu. Juga butuh banyak keberanian untuk seorang gadis sepertimu untuk melamarku..." Ucapnya panjang. Aku menunggu dengan hati berdebar kencang.

_Apa? Aku tahu kau masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu! Lanjutkan, Gill!_

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi menunduk. Senyuman yang jarang kulihat terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akari. Aku menerima lamaranmu."

_Deg!_ Jantungku rasanya mau copot! /"

"T-terima kasih, Gill!"

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Ayah ada dibawah sana. Ayo kita beritahu dia segera."

"Iya!"

* * *

_**Caramel River District, 09:00 PM.**_

"Jadi, kalian hendak menikah?!" Pekik Hamilton. Aku dan Gill dengan malu-malu mengangguk. Mayor Hamilton benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia, sampai ia bertepuk tangan.

"Gill, kau sudah dewasa rupanya! Ayah ikut senang untukmu!"

"Terima kasih, Yah."

"Dan kau, Akari..." Mayor beralih kepadaku.

"Iya, Mayor Hamilton?"

Ia tertawa. "Kau sudah bisa memanggilku 'Ayah mertua' atau 'Ayah', Akari!"

"Oh, baiklah!" Aku mengangguk pelan. Gill menggandengku, dan menatap mataku. Mata birunya benar-benar cantik, biru laut.

"Tak disangka kalian akan saling jatuh cinta! Hahaha!"

Gill dan aku berpandangan sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Jadi, kapan kira-kira kalian akan menikah?"

"Aku tak punya ide. Bagaimana denganmu, Akari?"

Aku ikut menggeleng. "Yep, aku juga..."

"Oh, kalau begitu... Bagaimana dengan tanggal 1 Fall?" Usul Hamilton. Kami berdua tersenyum.

"4 hari lagi? Boleh juga..." Celetuk Gill.

"Yap!"

"Ok, kami setuju."

Hamilton kembali bertepuk tangan. "Hebat! Ok, 1 Fall!"

Aku dan Gill kembali tersenyum.

* * *

_**Depan rumah Akari, 09:30 PM.**_

"Terima kasih atas malam ini, Akari. Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang."  
Aku merundukkan badan, berterima kasih. "Terima kasih kembali, Gill. Aku... tak sabar menunggu 'hari itu'."

Ia tersenyum, lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan terus menyunggingkan senyum.

_Tak kusangka. Dibalik wajah dan sikap Gill yang dingin, tersembunyi sebuah hati yang hangat dan ramah. Aku sangat bersyukur, setelah kepergian ibunya yang ia ceritakan dulu, akhirnya Gill mau membuka hatinya kepada orang lain, selain ayahnya sendiri._

_Apalagi ia menerima lamaranku hari ini! Ya ampun, apa ini mimpi? Tolong katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi!_

"Adaaaw!"

_Dan yep, ini bukan mimpi!_

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

_Cklek._

_-__**Fin-**_

* * *

**Yaaay, fic Harvest Moon pertamaku selesai! Ini pertama kalinya aku mem-publish ceritaku tentang Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility! Yay, perayaan! *Ngibarin bendera Waffle Town***

**Jadi, apa menurut kalian tentang cerita ini? Aneh? Jelek? Kacau? OOC?**

**Maaf ya, kalau Akari dan Gill kayaknya terlalu OOC! Aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisaaaa! "**

**Gill: *Datang2* "Ini fic tentang saya, kan?"**

**Selphia (OC unggulanku yang mewakili daku! X3): "Iya. Kenapa?"**

**Gill: "Royaltinya mana?" *Nadahin tangan***

**Selphia: "Kan Selphia udah bikin kamu sama Akari jadi couple! Itu bukannya sama aja royalti?"**

**Akari: *Dateng2* "Masa cuma itu? Gak cukup!"**

**Luna: *Dateng2 juga* "Tau, nih! Harusnya kan Gill sama aku!"**

**Selphia, Akari: "Itu di Animal Parade! Ini Tree of Tranquility, tau! Dan disini, kamu gak punya pasangan!"**

**Luna: *Mewek* "Jahat!" *Nangis***

**Selphia: *Lari kebelakang panggung* *Balik lagi bawa lakban* "Gill, Akari, bantuin Selphy nge-lakban mulut Luna, yok!"**

**Gill, Akari: "Wah, boleh!"**

**Luna: *Nangis kejer***

_***Tirai panggung jatuh***_

**Yep, drama aneh ini selesai! Jangan lupa buat nge-reviews, ya! Plus, ada yang mau request? Bilang ke daku mau request pair siapa lewat reviews, nanti aku bikinin!**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa dan terima kaseeeh! X3**

**Merci beaucoup, salut! #MendadakFrench**


End file.
